the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a 2007 platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It is the third 3D game in the Super Mario series. The game was re-released as a Nintendo Selects title in 2011, and as a download via the Wii U's eShop in 2015. The story revolves around the protagonist, Mario, who is on a quest to rescue Princess Peach whilst simultaneously saving the universe from Bowser. The levels in the game consist of galaxies filled with minor planets and worlds, with different variations of gravity, the central element of gameplay. The concept for the game's use of spherical platforms was first conceptualised from ideas used in Super Mario 128, a technology demonstration shown at Nintendo Space World in 2000. Development of Super Mario Galaxy began after the release of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat in late 2004, after Shigeru Miyamoto suggested that Nintendo should commission a large-scale Mario game. The game's soundtrack was composed by Mahito Yokota and Koji Kondo, using a symphony orchestra for the first time in the series. Super Mario Galaxy was a critical and commercial success, hailed as one of the greatest video games of all time. Critics praised the game's graphics, gravity mechanics, soundtrack, and setting. Upon release it won several awards from gaming publications, including multiple "Game of the Year" titles, and became the first Nintendo title to win the British Academy Games Award for Best Game. It is listed among the top-rated games on various aggregate sites including GameRankings and Metacritic. The game is the ninth best-selling Wii game worldwide with sales of 12.76 million, as well as the best-selling 3D entry in the Super Mario series. A direct sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2, was released for the Wii in 2010. Gameplay Super Mario Galaxy is set in outer space, where Mario travels through different galaxies to collect Power Stars, earned by completing missions, defeating a boss, or reaching a particular area. Each galaxy contains planetoids and orbiting structures for the player to explore. Each astronomical object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate the planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Although the main gameplay is in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane. The game's main hub is the Comet Observatory, a spaceship which contains six themed domes that provide access to the 42 galaxies available in the game. Five of the domes end with a boss level in which the objective is to defeat Bowser or Bowser Jr., which then gives the player access to the next dome via acquiring a collectable called a Grand Star. The player only has access to a few galaxies when they begin the game; as more Power Stars are collected, more galaxies become available. The player is awarded the ability to play as Luigi after collecting 120 Power Stars as Mario. Once 120 Power Stars are collected with both characters, the player is rewarded one further challenge for Mario and Luigi to complete, which upon completion, awards the player with two commemorative pictures that can be sent to the Wii Message Board. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Super Mario Galaxy Media. Videos Super Mario Galaxy / Videos Voice Sounds Super Mario Galaxy / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games